The present invention relates to a laundry machine with an integrated heat pump system.
Heat pump technology can be used as an efficient way to save energy in a laundry washing and/or drying machine. A typical laundry washing and drying machine comprises a closed air stream circuit and a closed refrigerant circuit. The air stream is provided for drying the wet laundry. The air stream circuit and the refrigerant circuit are coupled by at least two heat exchangers.
However, the components of the heat pump system require space inside the cabinet of the washing and drying machine. At the basement of the cabinet there is usually not enough space for the heat pump system. An appropriate place for the heat pump system is above the tub and the drum. Another problem is the oscillation of the tub and drum during the spinning phase.
EP 1 411 163 A2 discloses a washing and drying machine with a heat pump system. The components of the heat pump system are arranged above the tub. Since the tub and the drum are oscillating during the spinning phase, the heat pump system and the tub are connected via flexible hoses.
EP 1 619 286 B1 discloses a drum type washing machine and a bearing housing structure thereof. The tub is installed in a cabinet. A rotatable drum is provided in the tub. The drum is supported by the cabinet via a damping system, so that the tub is stationary.
WO 2008/103007 A2 discloses a drum type washing machine including a cabinet, the tub provided in the cabinet and a rotatable drum provided in the tub. The rotatable drum is supported by the cabinet via a bearing house and supporting portions, so that the tub is directly connected to the cabinet.